aria of the night sky
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Malam itu, Bertholdt Fubar menemukan satu hal yang tidak biasa.—BertholdtxYmir; spoiler warning, for Salary Dam.


**rating.** K+

**genre.** Romance?

**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

**summary.** Malam itu, Bertholdt Fubar menemukan satu hal yang tidak biasa.—BertholdtxYmir; spoiler warning, for Salary Dam.

**warnings nyerempet authornotes. **Lihat pairingnya #plak Anda sudah diperingatkan bahwa pairing ini sangatsangat jarang. Walau saya yakin banyak sekali fanartnya yang bikin fuwa-fuwa (?). Intinya ini adalah rikues yang saya ambil untuk menyembuhkan WB seorang author bernama Salary Dam. Siapa dia? Mampir aja ke profilenya #eh

Baik—lanjut. Sekali lagi, muntah tidak ditanggung author.

**x x x**

Setiap malam, Bertholdt Fubar selalu keluar menuju hutan dikala tidak ada pertemuan special atau acara mendadak dari para petinggi yang mengurus kelompok calon militer 104. Ia dilanda insomnia, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Kakinya yang panjang mengambil langkah pelan dan keluar dari jendela, ia malas bila harus meringkuk di dalam kamar dengan gelap dan meratapi yang lainnya tidur sementara matanya tidak pernah terpejam.

Kadang, Bertholdt bingung apa yang membuatnya terjaga. Dunia mimpi rasanya tidak terlalu buruk melihat realita yang sudah ia ukir lima tahun silam. Yang sama adalah suara angin, bau dedaunan dan bulan di atas sana. Maniknya menerawang, kakinya telah membawanya menembus hutan dan menepi ke bibir jurang yang tinggi, seakan langit berada di genggamannya—

Toh, ia bisa saja menggapai bulan dengan tinggi enam puluh meternya, namun samasekali tidak cukup dan akan menimbulkan keributan.

(Colossal Titan—enam puluh meter di atas permukaan tanah.)

Genap lima tahun sudah ia tidak muncul dengan sosoknya sebagai seorang ksatria; kala-kala menikmati hari sebagai manusia ini benar-benar bagai sebuah liburan. Entah berapa insan yang sudah ia bohongi; dan menjadi bagian dari kehidupan dalam tembok.

Kini matanya terpaku pada langit, membiarkan sayup-sayup angin membawanya menyatu dengan keheningan malam—

Sesaat matanya terpejam, suara lain terdengar mencapai telinganya; sebuah anomali—tidak; bukan, melainkan sebuah nada.

_Siapa? Memang Titan bisa bernyanyi?_

Dipikir-pikir lagi, mana mungkin ada Titan berkeliaran di daerah itu.

Rasa penasaranlah yang membawanya mencari si penyanyi; siapa gerangan?

* * *

**aria of the night sky**  
2013 © Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

Hutan perlahan ia sisiri, namun suara itu belum jelas darimana asalnya. Matanya menajam, telinganya berusaha terus mendengar dan menakar. Tak mungkin juga ia harus mencari dengan sosok _Colossal Titan_, akan menyita banyak waktu dan pohon akan tumbang bersamaan. Dirinya mulai melangkah, masih dibarengi perasaan penasaran.

Tunggu, sepertinya angin sedikit membantunya.

Gemerisik dedaunan membuat Bertholdt tahu bahwa angin tengah mengarah ke barat. Suara itu berada di areal berlawanan.

—Ah.

Bukankah itu dari tempat ia berjalan tadi? Dirinya menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya; di sana hanya ada dia, bulan dan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi melebihi tingginya sekarang.

"…Di sana ya, penyanyi misterius?"

Bertholdt menengadah ke arah pohon yang cukup dekat dengan muara jurang barusan, pohon itu benar-benar tinggi dan nyaris mustahil untuk dipanjat. Pemuda itu yakin betul, karena senandungnya masih menggema dari sana. Ia hanya cukup menunggu lagu itu selesai sebelum akhirnya suara familiar bordering ke telinganya.

"Oh? Kau baru menyadari keberadaanku, Bertl?"

Kontras dengan suara nyanyiannya; Bertholdt merutuk dalam hati, ia kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah gadis yang bahkan sulit disebut sebagai gadis.

"Ymir?" pemuda itu menyebutkan nama si penyanyi. "Sedang apa malam-malam begini?"

Terdengar suara dentuman tanah pelan dari arah lain dan muncullah sosok tinggi—yah, memang tingginya kalah jauh dengannya, namun tinggi itu melebihi gadis-gadis lain sepantarannya dengan surai gelap dan bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Nama gadis itu Ymir dan hanya Ymir; bukan bak Mikasa Ackerman si cerdas pengikis unggul atau Christa Renz si bidadari; Ymir hanyalah seorang pemalas, main-main, apalagi mulutnya kasar—untuk ukuran seorang sukma di angkatan mereka.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, ngapain kau?" Ymir mendecak. "Ingin tertawa? Silahkan."

Bertholdt mulai berkeringat dingin. "Umm, tidak enak berbicara di sini, bagaimana kalau agak ke tempat luas?"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua terduduk di tepi jurang; hanya membiarkan angin menyibak rambut masing-masing dan menentramkan suasana.

"Lagu apa yang kau nyanyikan?"

"Eh? Memang penting?"

Seperti biasa, mulutnya yang kasar dan ceplas-ceplos berbicara. Bertholdt lumrah saja, toh memang itu perilaku aslinya. Bertholdt tersenyum mendengar argument tersebut.

"Penasaran—lagunya cocok sih."

Entah kenapa pembicaraan mereka terhenti.

"…Mau kunyanyikan sekali lagi?"

Tapi—tidak pernah disangka bahwa ternyata Ymir dengan segala, mungkin _banyak_ kekurangannya adalah penyanyi yang luar biasa. Gadis jangkung itu berdiri dan menyanyikan lagu tersebut dari awal, sementara Bertholdt duduk di rerumputan mendengarkan. Ia melemaskan badannya seraya melirik ke arah gadis yang tampaknya sangat senang bernyanyi itu.

Sesuatu yang tersembunyi memang lebih indah, eh?

"Sejak kapan kau mulai bernyanyi?"

"—Entah?" Ymir membuang nafas. "Aku hanya bernyanyi kalau sedang ingin saja."

Jawabannya jelas, malas-malasan. Seakan menghindari topik. "Begitu…" Bertholdt berpikir, mencari topik. "Ngomong-ngomong, tidak bisa tidur?"

"Hn, yah, bisa dibilang…" gadis itu membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan berdehem. "Mimpi buruk."

—Mimpi?

Kata-kata itu mengagetkan Bertholdt yang memulai memeluk kakinya, mata cokelatnya memandang langit yang gelap bertabur bintang seadanya. Sejak kapan ia berhenti bermimpi? Mimpi memang hanya madu tidur semata tapi… ia tidak mengingat pernah bermimpi sejak ekspedisinya menuju Wall Maria.

"Apa, Bertl? Raut mukamu aneh."

"A, apa iya?" pemuda yang lebih tinggi puluhan senti itu terkekeh. "Bagaimana kau bisa memanjat pohon setinggi itu, ngomong-ngomong?"

Ymir memalingkan matanya, "Ah. Itu. Rahasia perempuan, mungkin?"

—Heh?

Mendadak bibir Bertholdt kelu. _Aneh saja mendengar dia bilang kalau itu rahasia perempuan ketika dirinya belum jelas perempuan atau bukan._

x x x

Dingin menyusup perlahan di tempat mereka berempat bernaung, lagi-lagi dingin datang dengan tiba-tiba di tengah panasnya medan pertarungan. Bertholdt Fubar—tidak; kali ini mereka sudah mengenalnya dengan sebutan Colossal Titan—tengah berdiam diri, agak jauh dari tempat Reiner Braun dan Eren Yaeger tadi menumpahkan sumpah serapahnya bagi dia si penghancur dinding Maria yang menelan nyaris seluruh makhluk hidup di Shiganshina dengan hentakan kakinya.

Telinganya masih panas.

"…Oi,"

Tak disangka di tempatnya menahan badan ternyata ada sang Titan yang menari—menjawab pertanyaan Bertholdt saat itu tentang bagaimana gerangan ia bisa mencapai puncak pohon dengan gampangnya. Perilakunya di kastil Utgard menimbulkan riuh sana-sini; di tambah lagi dengan keputusan Reiner membeberkan identitas mereka berdua ke muka publik—_sungguh melelahkan._

"Ah, Ymir…"

"Jadi? Bocah itu sudah diam?"

Bertholdt mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu duduk di dahan besar yang sama dengan tempat gadis itu bersandar, memperhatikan asap masih mengepul dari tubuhnya; mulai meregenerasi isi perutnya yang awalnya seperti telur dadar ketika mereka berangkat.

"—Merasa bersalah?"

Bertholdt menunduk, ia tidak ingin mengiyakan. Bayangan hari itu, lima tahun silam—ketika mereka berhasil melaksanakan tugas dan menyusup di kerumunan manusia. Tidak menyangka semuanya akan bermuara begini, apa mereka yang terlalu lama bermain atau manusia yang telah memanipulasi mereka? Tidak ada yang jelas. Semua manusia menyalahkan mereka, menyalahkan Titan.

(_Padahal merekapun tidak pernah ingin menjadi Titan—kan?_)

"Ymir… umm," Bertholdt memulai. "Boleh aku mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi?"

"Hah?"

Pemuda tinggi itu menerima respon demikian, walau ia yakin permintaannya itu membuat gadis itu tersipu malu—yah, tidak ditunjukkan sih.

"Memangnya kenapa, Bertl? Sebegitu bosannya hingga memintaku menghibur?" Ymir berargumen dengan nada arogannya, seperti biasa. "Aku bukan wanita penghibur, kau tahu."

"—Aku hanya ingin… menenangkan diri."

Ymir mendecak.

"Sudahlah Bertl, jangan murung," ujarnya. "Ini semua bukan salahmu, toh, hanya kebetulan kau saja yang ada disini."

Sang pemuda menelengkan kepalanya. Kata-kata itu menyadarkannya—paling tidak, membuat sedikit dukanya terangkat. Ymir menyilangkan kakinya, agak sedikit meringis karena masih banyak lukanya yang belum teregenerasi sempurna, terutama tangannya. Bibirnya terbuka, melantunkan sebuah nada.

"_Der innere Reichtum der Leute ist…"_

.

.

.

"Suaramu indah."

"Oh—ya?"

"Hei, aku serius. Suaramu membuatku tenang."

"Kau pintar bermain manis, eh, Colossal?"

.

_wie Licht bunt, durch Farbgies hereinzuscheinen  
Das angeneme tägliche Leben Ist  
wie ein warmes Kerzenlicht_

.

(Bertholdt menarik kata-katanya; ternyata Titan pun bisa menari dan bernyanyi.)

[**END.**]

* * *

**Endnotes.** INI. INI TERLALU CHEESY. INI APA. INI APA.  
INI APAAAAAN D8 *lari sambil nangis kejer* #heh  
Ehem. Akhirnya bisa juga nulis tentang mereka-yah, walau pair mereka kayaknya ga bakal kesampean #plak

Lagu yang saya pake _Vogel im Kafig_-dan darimanakah idenya Ymir bisa nyanyi? Baik, semua tahu sendiri kan kalo _seiyuu_-nya itu Saki Fujita. SAYA ANGGAP DIA MIKU #dor #dicakarTitan  
Padahal Miku sendiri pun suaranya gak pas buat cover lagu berbahasa Jerman (tadi saya abis denger cover-nya Luka buat lagu ini.)

Intinya sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan o/


End file.
